


Girl Talk

by ijustwantedyoutoneedme



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Back Scratching, Blowjobs, Bottom Daryl, Bruises, Carl is gonna wish he was blind, Daryl talks about sex, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, Horny Daryl, Horny Rick, Little bit of blood, M/M, Michonne is having a blast, Rick and Daryl keep getting interrupted, Rickyl, Rimming, Rough Sex, The girls are too curious for their own good, Top Rick, but the ladies of twd don't give a crap, extremely nsfw, handjobs, i'm gonna stop tagging now, lots of hickeys, lots of smut, snooping is bad, so is gossiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantedyoutoneedme/pseuds/ijustwantedyoutoneedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl sighed as he pulled up to Carol's driveway, the events of the morning endlessly replaying in his mind like a broken record, reminding him of exactly how frustrated he had felt – and still felt, 7 hours later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written smut so yeah, a little skittish about posting it but I worked hard on it so I might as well! :)  
> Belongs to this AU : "Basically Rick and Daryl are a happily married couple, Lori is the surrogate mother to Carl and Judith and everything is just tooth rotting fluff."  
> This was written as part of a drabble challenge with [Opium_du_Peuple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_du_Peuple/) ([acciosherlockinthetardis](http://acciosherlockinthetardis.tumblr.com) on tumblr) with the prompt "tea".  
> Anyway, I hope y'all like it and don't hesitate to ask questions if you have any :)

6:30AM. They still had half an hour, Rick thought as he pulled his husband in for yet another kiss. They had been awake for a few minutes now, Daryl longer than the deputy since he had been the one waking him up when his lips had pressed against his in a lazy “good morning” kiss. They were downright making out now, their pajamas forgotten somewhere at the foot of the bed, their embrace heating up by the second as the younger man climbed on top of him, deepening the kiss even further, his tongue searching Rick's where their lips locked.

They kept at it for a few more minutes, bodies warming up even more with the way Daryl was grinding his hips down onto the other's, the delicious friction sending jolts of pleasure up their spines and down their cocks. A particular drag of the younger man's hips had Rick hissing, breaking the kiss as he let out labored breath after labored breath, his eyes catching the mirth shining in Daryl's as he bent down to lap at his neck, nipping his way down the deputy's chest in a painfully slow fashion, the corners of his mouth quirked up in delight the whole time.

The older man found himself suddenly taking a sharp intake of breath the second he felt a wet tongue curling around a very sensitive part of his anatomy, his hand instinctively finding its way to a full head of brown hair. His fingers tangled themselves in the dark locks as he felt said tongue tracing the underside of his throbbing length, lapping at the vein pulsing there, slowly making its way up to the head, dipping in for a taste before a solid warmth engulfed him completely, forcing him to bite his lip in order to stifle a needy groan.

“We don't have time for this, Daryl...” Rick managed to say without choking on his own words, which he thought was quite the exploit, considering the fact that his husband was now sliding his mouth up and down his shaft, making damn sure his tongue was rubbing the underside just the right way as he shot a look in the other man's direction, black lust devouring the blue of his eyes just as hungrily as he was swallowing down on the deputy's cock.

The younger man only grunted his answer, wrapping his lips tighter around his husband's girth as he dug the blunt edge of his fingernails in the thin skin of his hips, eliciting a deep groan from Rick, his hold on Daryl's hair hardening and said hips bucking up into the inviting warmth of the redneck's mouth in response. The hunter hummed appreciatively, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked harder, closing his eyes to focus on the taste of precum on his tongue, the feel of Rick's hand in his hair and the heady scent flooding his nostrils, all three making him shiver in want.

His bliss was short-lived as Rick pulled him off his length, tugging on his hair harshly, his eyes pools of black ink as he stared down at the younger man, a fierce hunger burning deep inside of them. His husband was now shooting him an exasperated look, licking his lips, a string of saliva still connecting them to the cock he was just nursing. Daryl was quite the sight like this, his eyes glossed over with need, his hair a disheveled mess as his pink tongue darted out to catch the last bit of Rick he could find at the corner of his mouth.

“C'mon Rick, if we're gonna do this, might as well do it right...” The younger man purred, a smirk twisting the corners of his lips upwards as he slowly made his way back up, kissing every inch of skin he could reach before pulling Rick into a filthy kiss, full of tongue, teeth and plain arousal. Daryl was now spreading his legs on either side of the deputy's, straddling him before he started grinding down again, tearing a groan out of both of their throats in the process.

The older man only hummed his approval, shaky fingers reaching for the drawer of the bed side table to his left before producing a bottle of lube from it, popping the cap hastily and pouring some on the fingers of his right hand. His hungry gaze mirrored the redneck's as he reached over, cold digits quickly finding their way between toned cheeks, circling the ring of muscle he found there, earning a gasp from the other the moment the tip of a finger made contact with heated, twitching flesh.

Daryl was a shivering mess on top of him, biting his lip in anticipation as the deputy kept circling his entrance, teasing the sensitive skin before pushing a slick finger in, up to the knuckle, the sensation causing the hunter's thighs to tremble against his, his free hand coming up to grasp at quivering flesh. The younger man was holding onto Rick's shoulders for support, his nails digging into the tender skin he found there, on the verge of creating bloody half-moons when his husband decided it was time to start moving his finger, rubbing gently anywhere he could reach in order to loosen up the muscles enough to add a second digit, which he did, less than a minute later.

The hunter was grinding down on his husband again, still adjusting to the feeling of his fingers inside of him but starting to feel that pleasant burn coursing through him, each roll of his hips pushing them further into his entrance, far enough to brush at the desired spot, his back arching in utter delight at the sensation. Rick licked his lips at the sight, wanting nothing more than to replace his fingers with the swollen cock twitching in his lap, but as much as he was aching to, the older man managed to steel himself and add a third finger instead. Daryl accommodated the digit a lot faster than the others, a moan escaping his lips as the deputy grazed his sweet spot once again, his fingernails digging into the meat of his shoulders and raking down his chest, leaving long, fiery red marks in their wake.

Rick kept pleasing his husband for a few minutes, drinking in the sight of him writhing on his fingers, breath ragged and throat raw with unspilled moans, delighted by the lewd show the hunter was giving him. There was a wanton look on Daryl's face as he licked his lips, bending down to capture the deputy's in a bruising kiss, his hands stroking over a strong jaw before making their way to the dark curls around it, fingers threading in and around them as Rick's own pulled out of him gently, reaching down for the lube, feeling blindly until he realized another hand had beat him to it.

Daryl settled back to straddling the other man as he poured some slick in the palm of his hand, curling his fingers around his husband's girth seconds later, making him groan as he went ahead and smeared it all over the length, making sure the head was coated enough before straightening up and aligning himself with the thick cock in his hand. The hunter let out a shaky breath as he lowered himself over it, the head pushing past the first ring of muscle effortlessly, the second needing a little more work but giving in easily enough, a needy sound escaping Rick's lips as he felt himself being buried deep into the tight heat of the other's body, his hands shooting up to grasp at his hips, pushing them further down, making Daryl's back arch beautifully, his loud moan covered by the sound of the alarm ringing.

There was a frustrated groan followed by a threat which sounded a lot like “If ya fucking stop I'll fucking cut ya”, a quick apology and an unending string of curses as the deputy lifted his husband off of him and got out of bed, making a beeline for the bathroom with his tail between his legs. Literally.

* * *

 

Daryl sighed as he pulled up to Carol's driveway, the events of the morning endlessly replaying in his mind like a broken record, reminding him of exactly how frustrated he had felt – and still felt, 7 hours later. He jumped out of the truck to retrieve his tools from the bed before making his way to the front door, this morning's failed lovemaking still heavy in his thoughts as he opened the door, walking in like he owned the place, the same way he had always done since he'd started being friends with Carol.

The hunter made his way to the living room briskly, shaking thoughts of Rick out of his head before taking a peek at the room, spotting Carol, Lori and Andrea sitting on the sofa, Michonne and Maggie occupying the armchairs, each woman clutching a cup of tea, their eyes trained in his direction in surprise except for Carol, who was quite used to having him drop by unannounced like this. Daryl barely managed to hide his smirk as he stalked over to them, dropping his toolbox on the dining table on his way there, nodding his greeting as he bent over to take a biscuit from the coffee table, taking a good bite out of what tasted like a buttered pecan cookie before finally letting a word out.

“Said yer sink was leaking?” He inquired, nodding in Carol's direction before munching on the cracker some more, feeling the weight of five pairs of eyes on him, and even if he knew these women well, he still felt uncomfortable being the center of their attention like this, it made him fidget, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he awaited his friend's response.

“In the kitchen. There's beer in the fridge.” She smiled up at him, bringing the cup she was holding to her quirked lips as she glanced at the women around her, all their gazes focused on the hunter who was now biting nervously at his thumb, having made short work of the biscuit he was chewing on before.

The redneck nodded before turning away, grabbing his tools on his way to the kitchen, still feeling the five women's eyes on his back as he did so. He paused in front of the mirror in the hallway, checking if he had something on his face or something, but everything seemed to be right where it was supposed to be. Daryl shrugged, figuring he must have interrupted something when he barged in for them to be looking at him like that, and willed himself to try and not think too hard about it as he put his toolbox down on the kitchen floor, kneeling to open the cupboard beneath the faulty sink and get to work.

“Does he always show up like that?” It was Michonne who broke the silence, raising a brow at Carol as she shifted in her seat, leaning back in the armchair more comfortably and crossing her legs, her gaze unwavering as she stared at the host, mirroring the other three women gathered in the living room.

“Pretty much. He's the only one who does that so I don't worry too much about it. Besides, I'm the one who gave him a key in the first place. He's just making use of it.” Carol offered her friends a kind smile as she reminisced about the first few times she'd found Daryl standing in her kitchen, heating up a plate for her after a long day of work, a bottle of wine open on the table, or sipping on a beer, mischief shining in his eyes as he handed her a can.

“Does he come here often?” It was Andrea's turn to ask, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she pictured the redneck sitting on the same couch she was on, watching TV while he waited for Carol to come back home, itching to tell her some sort of secret none of them would ever know.

“Usually he comes here to cool off after a fight with Rick, so fortunately not that often. I'd be worried if he dropped by more than once a week.” The grey-haired woman shrugged, stirring her tea distractedly, her focus on her companions, gauging their reactions, detecting a mixture of surprise and interest in all of the women's faces, Michonne's head cocking to the side, her curiosity showing in her expression.

“So they are normal, after all.” The dark-skinned woman joked, laughter erupting from the little crowd of women, Carol nodding approvingly, a chuckle escaping her at the evidence that everybody seemed to be genuinely fascinated by the couple the hunter and the deputy formed, going as far as elaborating theories about them being perfect husbands who never fought or burnt a meal, when in reality, it was quite far from the truth.

“What do they fight about, anyway? It can't be that bad, right?” Lori was the one inquiring this time, her gaze steadily trained on Carol the whole time before she leaned over to set her teacup down on the coffee table, snagging a cookie in the process.

“Little things, really. Miscommunication more than anything. You know how Daryl is, he storms off before Rick gets a chance to say a word.” The older woman sighed, visibly displeased by her best friend's erratic behavior when it came to handling his feelings. The man kept everything bottled up until he burst, like a time bomb Rick was all too aware of, and learned how to tiptoe around after years of explosive arguments and near break-ups.

“Everyone has their ups and downs, I guess. Does he ever talk to you about Rick when they're not fighting?” It was Maggie's turn to speak, an innocent grin lighting up her features as she tried to snoop, dying to know about what was going on behind closed doors. Glenn had communicated her his love for shared information, but thankfully she was a much better liar than he was and contrary to her husband, she had the ability to keep her mouth shut about private matters.

“Oh please, he won't shut up about him.” Everyone was laughing now, spoons clinking against delicate china as the four guests lifted their cups up to their lips, sipping quietly, awaiting further information from Carol about the wonder that was Daryl Grimes.

* * *

 

An hour filled with curses and yells in general passed before Daryl was done fixing whatever needed fixing and cleaning whatever needed cleaning, the hunter now covered in a mixture of sweat and filthy water, his grey shirt sticking to him in all the wrong places as he made his way back to the living room to inform his friend of the completion of his work, but not before grabbing a beer from the fridge. He felt eyes on him the second he walked in the room, an uneasy feeling washing over him the moment he came to a stop before the coffee table, trying to keep his nervousness in check as he talked.

“Fixed yer sink. Anything else ya need?” He nodded in Carol's direction before taking a swig out of his beer, resisting the urge to tug on his shirt as it clung to his arms and chest uncomfortably, likely outlining every single curve, leaving little to the imagination.

“I'm good, thank you Daryl. Why don't you join us instead?” The grey-haired woman shot him a warm smile as she spoke, gesturing to the only remaining armchair across from her, her words sounding like a question but her tone and actions more akin to an order. She was like that, Carol, all sweet looking and polite when in reality she was one of the most persuasive women the hunter had ever met in his life, even bordering on scary at times.

Daryl made a non-committal sound before slumping down in the seat she had motioned to, the picture of grace with his legs spread and his back sinking into the soft material of the recliner, elbows tucked on the armrests, the beer he was sipping on hanging loose in the palm of his right hand. There was a stark contrast between the way the hunter sat and the way the women did, all of them sitting upright with their legs either crossed or closed together, a steaming cup of tea between each set of fingers as opposed to the chilled bottle sweating in the man's hand.

“Damn, Rick's one lucky guy.” It was Michonne who spoke first, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips as she eyed the hunter up and down, almost comically, her smile contagious as it started appearing on everyone's lips except for Daryl, who grunted and sunk further into the armchair.

“Yeah, well not lately he ain't.” The hunter sighed heavily, his thoughts wandering back to recent events for the hundredth time that day, images of Rick's naked body intertwined with his in an heated embrace and memories of passionate kisses and soft touches flooding his mind in hot, crimson flashes, painting his cheeks a rosy pink before he was reminded of how it had all abruptly came to a stop.

“Are you guys hitting a rough patch?” Concern was audible in Maggie's voice, her face falling a little at the idea of her friends possibly being in a difficult place. She really hoped she was wrong about this because if Rick and Daryl's relationship was in trouble, she ought to be worried about her own.

“Nah, we're great. S'just... We haven't had sex in a while, is all.” The hunter swallowed a lump in his throat at his own statement, burying himself even further in the chair he was occupying, wishing nothing more than to hide from the women in front of him, clearly not used to having this sort of talk with anyone but Carol. His cheeks were stained red now, the color threatening to creep up to his ears as he felt his friends stare at him intently, shock the only thing he could make out of their faces.

“Really? I thought you guys humped like bunnies.” Andrea jested, a smirk turning the corners of her mouth upwards as the four women let out quiet chuckles before sobering up, their gazes on the verge of burning holes in Daryl's forehead, their amusement quickly turning to concern at the lack of reaction from the man, who seemed pretty distraught by what he had just admitted.

“We try, we just... Get interrupted.” Daryl couldn't hold back an irritated grunt at the chaotic state of their sex life, hiding his face behind his hand as he rubbed at his brow in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, a gesture he had picked up from Rick over the years.

“Because of the kids?” It was Lori who asked this time, feeling a pang of guilt at the idea that the children she had given birth to were the reason the hunter looked so dejected. She had loved carrying Carl and Judith for them, it had been one of the best experiences of her life, and the happiness it had brought Rick and Daryl was something she wouldn't trade for anything in this world, but as a surrogate she didn't have to go through all the hardships parenthood bestowed upon the couple, hence the guilt.

“That, and the alarm clock, and the mailman, and Rick's parents, and his work...” This time Daryl groaned in straight up annoyance as he was reminded of how, last week, the doorbell had rang right in the middle of them getting frisky in the shower, Rick leaving the comfort of his burning body to wrap himself in his robe and run downstairs to sign for a package, something Carl had ordered online a few days prior to the incident.

“That oughta be rough... How long's it been?” Maggie wondered, a pained expression on her face as she imagined how Daryl had to be feeling. She did not have much experience with forced abstinence, seeing as Glenn and her had quite the active sex life, but she did know what longing felt like and if what she was feeling when she was missing her husband's touch was any indication of what the hunter was going through, she had every right to feel sorry for him.

“Almost a month.” Daryl's answer was short and dry, and he thought ironically that his sex life could be described the same way, snorting at his own misery before taking a sip of his beer, his gaze wandering from face to face, noting the different states of horror the women were in.

“Christ, aren't your pants getting tight?” Michonne seemed downright afraid for Daryl's life as she straightened in her seat, setting her cup down on the coffee table, her eyes never leaving the hunter's face except for the occasional glance down at his crotch for emphasis.

“Y'all have no idea. I've got blue balls something fierce.” The whole room erupted into a fit of laughter at Daryl's comment, the hunter joining them eventually, shaking his head at the sorry state of his love life, thinking about that one time Rick and him had been interrupted – and caught – by Carl.

* * *

 

Daryl was about to head out when his husband had called him, informing him that his shift had ended early and that he would be home in less than fifteen minutes. It was this particular phone call that challenged the hunter's belief that God did not exist, because in that moment, he was convinced that there was indeed somebody up there, watching over him, and that this somebody wanted him to get laid. The kids were at school, and they wouldn't be back for another hour and a half, which left them more than enough time to do whatever they wanted to do, and maybe even do it twice if they felt brave.

The next fifteen minutes felt like hours for Daryl, who was pacing back and forth in the hall, waiting for Rick to come home like a dog for its master. Which, come to think of it, was a little ironic, but the hunter didn't have time to think too much about it, seeing as his husband was now making his entrance, all smiles and, more importantly, clad in his cop uniform.

The redneck was on him in a matter of seconds, his fists curling in the collar of his husband's shirt as he pressed his mouth against his with ferocity, a surprised sound escaping the deputy's lips as he did so. The initial shock didn't last for long though, Rick quickly taking the lead in the kiss by pushing Daryl bodily until he had him pinned against the wall, his hands roaming freely beneath his flannel the moment the hunter's back hit the wall. The younger man's palms slid from the collar of his husband's shirt to the tie, loosening it enough to start on the buttons, undoing them as fast as he could while still remaining somewhat careful, remembering that this was his uniform and not just a random button down he could rip open in his haste to get the other man naked.

Rick busied his hands the same way, both men popping buttons left and right as they made out in the entryway, and soon enough they were removing each other's shirts. The hunter broke the kiss in order to get his husband's tie off his head before wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing him closer to reclaim his lips, their bare chests now pressed flush against one another. The deputy's hands found their place on the other's waist, running over scars on their way around to his back, fingers dipping between hard muscle and soft curves, a reminder of the movements of his tongue inside of the redneck's mouth.

Needy sounds were coming out of both of their mouths, mainly because Rick's knee was now between the hunter's legs, rubbing against his crotch as he rolled his hips to create friction, his reserve on the verge of breaking after weeks of failed attempts at intimacy. A lewd groan slipped out of Daryl's lips at a particularly rough thrust of the cop's hips, who broke the kiss to start nipping at his throat, making his way up to his ear, his breath ghosting over it softly, making the hunter's whole body shiver in want.

“Couch. Now.” Came out of Daryl's lips as more of a grunt than actual words, the deputy obliging as he slid his hands from the hunter's waist to the back of his thighs, lifting him off the ground in one swift movement. The younger man wrapped his legs around his husband's middle for balance, a rush of adrenaline – and desire – helping Rick carry the other to the living room before dropping him on the couch and crouching between his legs, hands flying up to undo belt, button and zipper, and finally dipping in to grasp the swollen shaft he found there, the redneck's breath stuttering at the feeling.

Daryl's hands came up to undo both of his husband's belts, his gun belt dropping to the floor soundly, the buckle hitting the wooden floorboards in a metallic sound they both chose to ignore as the hunter kept at his task, finally freeing the deputy's cock from its confines, his fingers curling around it in the same way Rick had a few seconds earlier, both of them now stroking one another in earnest. A large array of sounds was now filling the room, ranging from ragged breaths to deep groans as well as the quiet slap of skin on skin coming from palms rubbing roughly over throbbing flesh. A hiss slipped through the younger man's clenched teeth as the other ran his thumb over the head of his length, a devilish smirk playing on his lips, complimenting the look of utter lust burning the blue out of his eyes.

It was only a few more strokes later that Rick decided to withdraw, removing his husband's hand from his girth in the process, pulling back just enough to drag Daryl's pants off his legs, throwing them blindly behind him before lowering himself over the other's chest and licking his way down. The deputy was tracing a straight line from the center of the hunter's rib cage to his navel, dipping in slightly before circling around it and going further down, his tongue coming in contact with a wet cock a few seconds later. The older man threw a lustful look Daryl's way before wrapping his lips around the head, his hands coming to a rest on toned thighs, pulling them apart before taking more and more of the younger man's length in his mouth, making him groan and throw his head back in sheer pleasure.

The deputy's mouth was a searing hot prison around Daryl's length, his fingers curling in the material of the couch as well as in his husband's hair, unrestrained moans leaving his throat every now and then as he watched his cock disappear behind full lips. The hunter's breaths were coming out in sharp little gasps now, his lungs straining with the intensity of his pleasure as he felt himself hit the back of Rick's throat, his back arching as goosebumps spread all over him, every hair on his body standing on end.

This went on for a little while longer, the deputy lazily swallowing around the other's shaft, fingers digging deliciously in the tense muscles of the hunter's thighs, kneading the skin in time with the slide of his mouth. Rick finally pulled back after a strangled moan had come out of his husband's throat, licking his lips as he propped himself back up to share a filthy, obscene kiss with him, nothing but teeth, tongue and dominance. Daryl's hands found themselves instantly drawn to the other's back, his nails carving jagged lines in the soft, unmarred skin he found there, making the cop groan shamelessly into his mouth, his whole body vibrating against the redneck's.

The hunter's hands finally reached Rick's lower back, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of his pants to grab his ass, pushing the deputy's hips down against his in the process, successfully ripping a moan out of the both of them. Daryl gently dug his fingers into the tender flesh of his husband's cheeks, massaging them for a while before fisting his palms in the material of his slacks, tugging on them hastily to get them off. The older man broke the kiss to get himself out of his shoes, trousers and socks, falling right back between the redneck's spread legs for another passionate kiss as soon as he was done.

They made out heatedly for a considerable amount of time, rolling their hips against one another for more of that sweet, maddening friction they had both been craving ever since the deputy had walked through the front door. Their thrusts were getting more impatient now, desperate for something more until reality dawned on them : the lube was in their bedroom, and they had next to no desire to break their embrace and go upstairs to finish this. They shared a look after that realization, Daryl nodding after a few seconds before propping himself up and turning around to position himself on his hands and knees, the other wrapping himself over him like he belonged there – lord knows he did –, sliding his cock between the hunter's spread thighs and pressing them close again, his length trapped in between.

There was a gasp at the first slide of Rick's hips, the swollen head of his cock rubbing deliciously against the hunter's tight sack, making them both hiss at the feeling. The deputy's thrusts were tentative at first, restraint palpable in the tension of his muscles as he forced himself not to be too rough, seeing as they both were already dangerously close to the edge, and the last thing he wanted was to spoil everything by coming too soon. A decision he would soon regret having made in the first place, their son coming in the front door a few minutes later, shouting something about one of his teachers being absent seconds before they could find their release, instead scrambling to get their hands on something – anything – that could cover them up before the teenager saw them and...

“JESUS CHRIST MY EYES!”

Too late.

* * *

 

Daryl was clutching a cup of tea now, pointedly looking anywhere but at his friends as he fidgeted in his seat, visibly flustered by something Andrea had asked. Something that went along the lines of “What do you guys like to do, anyway?” and the blonde was not referring to their hobbies but rather their sexual preferences, and as uncomfortable as he felt, the hunter had no way to back out of this, seeing as every single woman in the room had already shared a secret or two about their own sex lives. He'd be damned if he didn't try, though.

“Lady there ain't no secret technique, it's just sex.” Was the very dissatisfying answer the redneck came up with, shrugging as he blurted it out, shifting in the armchair for the umpteenth time that day, feeling five pairs of eyes stripping him to the bone at the lack of details.

“Come on now, give us something. Where do you like to do it best? Who's more dominant? Do you even bottom?” Michonne was shooting questions at him like she would bullets, the look on her face and the tone of her voice leaving no room for him to avoid the subject any longer, demanding an answer in retribution for all the secrets the five of them had spilled in front of him in the past hour.

“Fine, fine! Jesus Christ woman, yer a real piece of work, ya know that?” Daryl paused with a groan, slumping in his seat in resignation before taking a deep breath, already regretting his decision to agree and sit down with them in the first place. “Any place's fine with me, Rick's the dominant one and yes, I bottom, like, all the time. Happy?” The hunter was rolling his eyes now, a deep blush creeping down his neck as he admitted how much of a pansy he was to a group of women who, judging by their faces, were under the impression that he was a lot less submissive than he actually was.

“Well, that's news. You never mentioned anything about bottoming to me.” Carol raised an eyebrow in suspicion, the tiniest hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips as she adjusted herself in her seat, crossing her legs and putting her hands on her lap, watching the redneck intently.

“Because I knew ya'd make jokes about it! Can we please stop talking 'bout my sex life now?” Despair was the only thing audible in the tone of the hunter's voice before he decided it wise to hide behind his cup of tea, taking a sip of the warm beverage in order to avoid spilling any more secrets about the things he and Rick did in the bedroom, but one look at the devious smiles stretching the five women's lips proved that it would take a lot more than that to avoid that conversation. In short, he was doomed.

“Oh we are nowhere near done talking about your sex life, Daryl Grimes. We're in the dark here, and we need you to shed light on some things.” Michonne's face was now split in half with the biggest shit-eating grin Daryl had ever seen in his life, and in that very instant, the redneck knew he wasn't going to get out of here alive if he didn't talk.

“Now that we know what your dynamics are, I think it's safe to ask what your favorite position is, and why. Knowing what Rick likes wouldn't hurt either.” Andrea was grinning from ear to ear, her hand supporting her head as she leaned forward to focus on the hunter even more, her position mirroring those of the four other women around her, making the redneck's skin crawl at the attention.

“Oh good god.” Daryl was hiding his head in his hands now, trying desperately to cover up the fact that he was blushing like a schoolgirl confessing to her crush. “I just... I like doing it the regular way, missionary or whatever ya call it, 'cause it's more intimate and it... Goes deeper.” The hunter groaned in sheer embarrassment, his hands permanently glued to his face as he dropped his head in his lap, totally incapable of looking at his female counterparts at this point.

“So you like it on your back, hu? Anything else you like?” Maggie commented smugly, still smiling at the adorable reaction they were getting from the redneck, the four women hell bent on getting as many answers as possible to the plethora of questions they had in store for him.

“... Cowboy's nice, too. Rick feels pretty amazing.” The hunter peeked from behind his fingers to assess his friends' reactions, a deep flush still blossoming over his face, ears and neck as he did so. They all seemed pretty pleased with his answer, no doubt picturing the two of them having sex in said positions like the total perverts he had just discovered them to be.

“And what does Rick like?” Lori was the one asking this time, her voice soft and reassuring as she tried to coax Daryl into telling them more without roughing him up too much, the redneck already flustered enough for a lifetime, his beet red blush spreading down to his chest.

“Rick... He likes everything really, but he just goes berserk when we do it doggy style.” Daryl felt a little better talking about someone other than himself for a change, even risking a little upturn at the corner of his lips at the thought of how wild his husband could get in the bedroom, always leaving him with humongous hickeys, ridiculous bite marks and fingerprint shaped bruises all over his body.

“Really? I always thought he would be the kind of guy who liked to be able to see his partner's face and be romantic about it.” Lori looked startled, her image of sweet, caring Rick shattering at the redneck's revelation, contrasting with Michonne's reaction, the woman only grinning wider, her eyebrows raised up to her hairline, Daryl's words challenging her vision of the deputy in the most intriguing ways.

“He does, and that's what he likes most of the time, but there are moments when he just... Needs to be in control.” A shiver ran through Daryl's body as images of Rick in his more aggressive states flooded his mind, of hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave marks, pulling at them with brutal strength to bury himself further inside of him, and memories of filthy words whispered in his ear as the hunter willingly took the most delicious beating of his life at the hands of his husband.

“And you like that? Him having control over you?” Michonne was asking the real questions now, her ever present smirk now replaced by a sober expression, her voice hinting at something more serious as she wondered about the redneck's point of view in all of this, visibly concerned by the issue of consent.

“Yer kidding, right? I live for this shit.” The words had left Daryl's mouth before he had the time to fully process them, his blush – which had miraculously subsided over the last few minutes – turning at least three shades darker as he registered what he had just said, the raised eyebrows and wide eyes of his female counterparts indicating just how TMI he had been, before they were all overtaken by bouts of convulsive laughter at the hunter's sudden revelation and the childlike squirming that ensued.

* * *

 

Daryl was still thinking of the afternoon he'd spent talking about his poor excuse of a sex life with his lady friends as he stood in the shower, remembering how they had listened to him rant about always getting interrupted therefore not being able to get off and how they had spent hours pestering him about his fantasies, fetishes and pretty much anything they could think of that would embarrass the hell out of the redneck. The one thing that stuck with him, however, was the fact that they had genuinely tried to help him find a solution to the problem, suggesting things such as visiting Rick at work, dropping the kids off at their grandparents' for the weekend, setting an alarm an hour earlier in the morning or just plain and simple wake him up in the middle of the night for a quickie.

As much as he was tempted by all of these things, Daryl knew visiting the deputy at work wasn't an option, since he was stuck patrolling with Shane more often than not, and that sex in the cruiser with the cop's partner waiting outside was just not gonna happen, at least not as long as the redneck had a choice in the matter. Dropping the kids off at Rick's parents was another story, one which would probably end with the desperate couple being forced to spend the weekend with them, and setting the alarm earlier or waking his husband up at night would most likely end up with the both of them falling back asleep in the middle of it, only heightening their frustration further. The hunter was only left with one option : praying for God to stop smiting him and just let him have his way with the man he loved.

The redneck let out a long sigh before stepping out of the shower, drying himself off and putting on a pair of black pajama pants and a knitted cardigan of the same color. He took one look at his face in the mirror, sighing once more as he ruffled his damp hair before tying them up in a loose ponytail and walking out the door, making his way to the bed where his husband was already settled, a book in his hands and his reading glasses low on his nose. Daryl had to do a double take at that, still not used to seeing Rick wearing frames over his eyes, but he had to admit they only added to his looks, which was a complete understatement because the hunter thought they made the deputy look way too sexy for it to be legal, reviving the burning flames of his longing for the other man in an instant.

Then it hit him. The kids were asleep – both of them, Daryl had made sure –, the deputy had a late shift the next morning and most importantly, he was reading, which meant he wasn't tired enough to sleep, which in turn meant they could have dirty, degrading sex if they wanted to. The thought went straight to the redneck's cock as he climbed in bed, crawling until he was straddling his husband, grabbing the novel Rick was reading, and shutting it – not without marking the page, he knew better than that. The hunter dropped it on the nightstand, a smile full of promises directed at the other man, who was looking at him with a furrow in his brow and a quizzical look painted on his face.

“This morning deserves a rematch, dontcha think?” Came out of the redneck's mouth like a soft purr as he rubbed his hands over his husband's chest seductively, the deputy's white shirt riding up over his abdomen, exposing his navel and the trail of hair that ran underneath, the sight of it making Daryl lick his lips hungrily, aching for something he knew was resting just beneath it.

“Looks like someone's in a good mood.” Rick was all smiles, visibly pleased by the interesting turn of events, proving it with the way his hands trailed up the younger man's thighs, cupping a feel before coming to a rest over his hips, fingers brushing softly over the waistband of his pants, his gaze flickering from his husband's chest to his face, loving the look of mischief he found in his eyes, reminding him of the one he had seen there during their morning activities.

“Been thinking 'bout ya all day.” Daryl purred some more, his hands finding their way underneath his husband's shirt, lifting it up until his chest was entirely visible, the hunter's palms ghosting over defined abs before making their way upwards, coming to a rest on the deputy's pectorals, fingers brushing over nipples, making them harden and his cock stir instantly.

“Why don't you tell me what you've been thinking about, then?” The deputy's smile turned into a devious smirk as he licked his lips, his hands mirroring the other's touch as they trailed up his chest, his fingers rubbing circles on the soft nubs he found there before busying themselves with sliding the hunter's cardigan off his back, revealing the curve of broad shoulders and the beginning of strong arms. Rick felt himself immediately drawn to them, the tip of his fingers stroking idle patterns over the bulge of his husband's biceps, his focus on the tan skin he wanted nothing but to leave a mark on.

“Things like yer hands on me...” The redneck slid his own hands back down for emphasis, stopping right before the waistband of his husband's pajamas and coming back up, rubbing the deputy's chest, making sure to apply pressure on areas he knew were more sensitive than others, like the sinful V of his abdomen, the planes of his sides or the soft flesh around his nipples.

“And?” Was all Rick asked, his gaze following the movements of the hunter's palms over his body, licking his lips instinctively as his thoughts wandered to that one time Daryl had attempted to give him a massage, things starting up great, leaving Rick as relaxed as ever, but heating up way too much after a few adventurous strokes, ending up with the both of them tangled in bed, out of breath and incredibly sticky from all the different things they had used the massage oil for.

“And ya being very, very naked...” The younger man punctuated his sentence by removing his husband's shirt with care, making sure not to catch his glasses in the collar as he pulled it off his head before throwing it over his shoulder, the garment landing on the television set with a thud. Things started to pick up then, with the hunter lifting himself off the deputy's thighs, kneeling between his legs in order to remove his pajama pants instead, the bottoms meeting the same fate the top had.

“I'm sure I wasn't the only one naked here.” The deputy's smirk stretched his lips further as he nodded in his husband's direction, silently ordering him to undress himself, which resulted in the other sliding his cardigan all the way off his arms and letting it drop to the floor in a heap of fabric, his pants joining it a few seconds later, leaving the hunter completely bare in front of Rick. “And then?” The question rolled off the cop's tongue like velvet, a fire set ablaze in his eyes, arousal turning them black as night, erasing every bit of blue, like it had never even been there in the first place.

“And then yer lips were on me, marking me, and ya were fucking me into the mattress, giving it to me good, making me beg for it...” The hunter draped himself over his husband as he spoke, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces as he started undulating his hips, his mouth finding Rick's as he let out a groan, the younger man swallowing it with a sloppy kiss.

Rick snaked his arms around the other's waist, one hand coming down to grope his ass, encouraging the blissful roll of the hunter's hips with a firm slap on the tender flesh of a cheek, ripping a groan out of the younger man's throat, making him buck forward. Both men moaned at the sudden increase in friction, breaking the kiss to pant for air and for the deputy to start nipping at the redneck's jaw, licking his way down his throat before sucking on the carotid, promising to leave an angry black bruise for his husband to discover come morning.

As soon as the deputy was done marking Daryl's skin, he flipped them over in one swift movement, pinning the hunter under him, hunger written all over him, radiating from his eyes as he stared down at the beautiful look of anticipation adorning the younger man's face. Rick took his glasses off, setting them neatly on the bedside table before ruffling through the drawer, producing from it the same bottle of lube they had used that morning, which he placed on the bed next to them for later use.

Rick was staring at his husband now, licking his lips as he took in the alluring display of the hunter's naked form : his legs spread and the muscles in his thighs slightly flexed to accommodate the width of the deputy's hips between them, his stiff, red length at rest on his belly, the tip of it shining with precum threatening to drip over soft skin, the defined lines of abdominal and pectoral muscles reminding him of Greek marble statues, hard nipples aching for attention, the dark purple bruise forming on his throat, the light sheen of saliva glistening on his parted lips and the intense look of arousal burning bright in the dark abyss of his eyes, his pupils blown with excitement and need.

The older man lowered himself over Daryl, mouthing at the hickey on his throat before moving on to suck another one a few inches to the right, then a little bit lower, one more on the spot above his collarbone, trailing down the hunter's body painfully slowly, pausing every now and then to leave love bites over ribs, hipbones and a plethora of them on the inside of a thigh, making the redneck gasp every time the deputy let go of the skin before lapping at it to soothe it. Rick smirked as he looked up to take in the beauty of the canvas that was his husband's body, admiring his work for a moment before sinking back down between his lover's legs, palming at his thigh with one hand while he started stroking his cock with the other, dipping his head to lick at the head, making the other hiss in pleasure.

The hunter was fisting the pillows and arching his back by the time Rick was done sucking him off, his lips finding their place lower, beneath his tight sack and his taint, mouthing at the opening adoringly, his tongue darting out to lick around it teasingly before dipping in, making Daryl squirm and moan wantonly beneath him, his fingers close to ripping the fabric they were holding on to. Once the deputy was satisfied by how vocal his husband had become he pulled back, licking his lips before sliding back up to face the other, reveling in the expression of pure pleasure he was now wearing, the redneck's arms coming up to wrap themselves around the cop's neck, pulling him down for a feverish kiss.

The deputy broke the kiss to get a hold of the bottle of lube, pouring some over his fingers, trailing them down the other's chest to where his mouth was moments ago, circling the spit slicked hole before slipping a finger in, his gaze fixated on the hunter's face as he did so, noticing how his eyes had fluttered shut a the intrusion, his brow creasing for a moment before relaxing. Rick's previous ministrations made it easy for his finger to slide in and out of Daryl, and even easier for him to add another digit, a short gasp leaving the redneck's lips when his husband started on a scissoring motion inside of him, forcing him to bite his lip and claw his blunt nails in the meat of the cop's shoulders.

The second finger was soon joined by a third, making the hunter's breath hitch in his throat and his back arch in invitation at the delicious friction over his inner walls, the expression of pure sex on his face only succeeding in making Rick grow impossibly hard, his cock ready to burst at any given moment. The redneck was shamelessly moaning now, his hands scrambling for purchase on the deputy's back and in his hair, pulling him down for yet another bruising kiss, teeth scraping over soft lips and tongues intertwining in a heated battle, only to be broken by a loud groan on the younger man's part as the other hit a particularly sensitive spot deep within him.

“God, I could do this to you all night, but right now all I wanna do is be inside of you...” Rick's words were more of a groan than actual words, low in his throat, his chest and throat rumbling with how deep the sound had been, sheer want setting his gaze ablaze as he watched the other bite his lower lip, rolling it between his teeth, writhing on his fingers, craving for more.

“Go on, then...” The words came out sluggish, Daryl's mind too clouded by lust to even bother with his voice, his feverish eyes staring back at Rick's with the same fire burning inside of them. The deputy removed his fingers with care, positioning himself properly between the hunter's thighs before slicking himself up, aligning his cock with his entrance, and pushing in. The older man bit down harshly on his lip as tight warmth welcomed him, pulling him in, much like the redneck's arms on his back, holding him close and urging him to slide all the way in, nails digging in the skin of his shoulder blades. Both men groaned, one at the feeling of the other's muscles clamping down around him, and the other at the sensation of being filled completely by the other's hard, pulsating length.

Rick stayed still for a while, fighting the urge to buck his hips and go further inside of the addicting prison that was the hunter's body, focusing instead on the rise and fall of the chest beneath him and on his own breathing, trying to steady it and clear his mind before pulling almost all the way out of Daryl and thrusting back in. The motion tore a moan out of the redneck's mouth, his fingernails scratching at the deputy's shoulder blades in long strokes, and this each time he shoved himself back in, turning his back into a crime scene, a mess of raw, jagged cuts, blood dripping down from some of them – the ones the younger man had carved every time the other had nudged his prostate with the tip of his cock.

The deputy's thrusts were becoming more erratic each time he slammed back in, his bliss showing in the way he groaned every few rolls of his hips, and his need to please evident as he carefully angled himself to repeatedly hit the spot that made his husband see stars and claw at his back, tearing the soft flesh every time, the pain giving an edge to Rick's pleasure. Daryl was a mess beneath him, rolling his hips to meet the other's rhythm, face and chest red with the exertion, long bangs sticking to his forehead, sweat covering every single inch of his body, pooling in his navel, making the older man itch for a taste. An ache the cop succumbed to as he pulled all the way out of the other's body before sliding down to lap at the redneck's chest, licking his way down to his belly button before dipping his tongue in, drinking in the salty taste of sweat and musk, making the hunter moan in ecstasy.

Daryl had no time to thread a hand through dark curls because seconds later, the other had him on his hands and knees, slamming back in without warning, earning a choked-off moan from the hunter as he pushed back against Rick's hips, driving him further inside, hitting his prostate dead on. The deputy's thrusts were rough and unforgiving, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room along with the couple's groans and gasps, the shift of fabric underneath their bodies and the creaking noise the bed made every time the older man pounded particularly hard inside of the other. A puddle of warmth was building up low in the redneck's belly, its heat growing dangerously with each slam of the other's hips against his, mirroring the fire in the cop's stomach, burning brighter with each passing second.

Rick was relentlessly pounding into the other now, his hands holding lean hips firmly in place, gripping them so tight marks were already starting to form in the shape of fingerprints, showing how possessive the older man was by laying claim on Daryl. The deputy would probably never admit it, or at least never say it out loud, but covering his husband's body in hickeys, bite marks and bruises gave him a high he would never want to live without. The younger man was fisting the sheets now, hard enough to rip them, the fabric threatening to tear under his fingers every time the deputy slammed back in, delighted whines leaving the hunter's mouth as he felt his orgasm nearing, his insides getting tighter by the second, ripping groans out of the other with each thrust.

The deputy started to speed up as he felt himself get closer to the edge, forcing his husband to lay face down in the pillows, the hunter turning his head to the side to shoot a lewd look Rick's way before the older man grabbed a hold of his hair, pulling on it harshly after he had gotten rid of the tie holding it up in a ponytail. The redneck braced himself for the brutality of the other's pounding by gripping the sheets impossibly tight, the fabric ripping under his fingers and rubbing against his length as he reached his orgasm, a low groan escaping him as he spilled all over the sheets, arching his back. The other wasn't far behind, coming in thick ropes inside of Daryl's clenching heat after a few final thrusts, his rhythm stuttering as he rode out his climax before collapsing on top of the other in a blissed out state.

“God I'm gonna be sore in the morning...” Came out muffled as Daryl lay panting under his husband, completely spent and already feeling the ache in his hips where Rick's hands had been. His thighs were feeling tense as well, the muscles there protesting at the strain the hunter had been forced to put on them while the deputy was pounding mercilessly inside of him.

“Serves you right for murdering my back.” Rick scoffed, pulling out of the redneck before rolling off of him, hissing when his bloody back made contact with the ruined sheets, choosing instead to lay on his stomach next to Daryl, turning his head in his direction so he could look at the beautiful mess he had made of his husband. The latter was covered in black and blue spots, colorful bruises forming on every part of his body the deputy had abused, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he was pleasantly reminded of the things he had done to turn the other into such a stunning picture.

“That why ya did it? 'Cause I scratched yer back a little too hard for yer liking?” The hunter sneered, his eyes falling on the bloody mess that was the other's back, a playful smirk turning the corners of his lips upwards as he took in his handy work, pride filling him at the fact that he was the one responsible for these red, angry marks crisscrossing the soft, otherwise unmarred skin of his husband's back.

“A little too hard? A tiger would have left more skin!” The deputy sounded downright offended at the other man's remark, frowning to emphasize on the fact that a wild animal would have had more mercy than his husband, or at least would have had the decency to kill him after.

“Whatever, ya liked it.” Daryl was grinning now, scooting closer so he could place a soft kiss on the other's abused shoulder, propping himself up on his elbows to place another on the back of his neck and trailing down to a shoulder blade he started mouthing at, tasting blood on his tongue as he did so. The hunter shifted his weight to one arm, his free hand coming up to stroke gently over deep scratches as he kept kissing the ruined skin of his lover's back, soothing it with affection.

“... Yeah, I did.” Rick admitted, the shame making his cheeks feel hot at the realization that he had liked it, liked how on edge it had made him feel, liked how it had fueled his desire and his carnal instincts, liked how it had turned him into a beast ready to devour the other alive, and most importantly, liked the fact that he wouldn't mind it at all if Daryl decided to start clawing at his back more often.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[richardsdaryl](http://richarsdaryl.tumblr.com)


End file.
